11:11 PM
by Mistress of the Arts
Summary: Rin manages to graduate to senior year and the others arrive for a celebration, including Hiromi. It's been almost three years since that fateful day when the lost souls crossed paths. It just so happens that wishes can come true if made at 11:11 P.M - and Rin's only wish is that Hiromi will accept him for being what he was born. -Oneshot. Rin/OC- Part III of III.


_A/N: So this will be my third oneshot featuring Rin and Hiromi prior to their story. It will also be the last oneshot (Least that's what I keep telling myself!) I hope that everyone likes Hiromi and her personality. So let's see what crazy adventure Rin and Hiromi get into this time._

_Blue Exorcist & Characters © Kazue Kato_

_Original Characters & Storyline © Mistress of the Arts_

* * *

"Congratulations, Rin. You actually managed to make it to senior year." Yukio said, smiling in pride as he stood before his twin.

Rin felt his cheeks warm and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, I had to keep my ass in gear…but I managed to scrape by!"

Honestly, he couldn't have done it without all of his friends and their help. He glanced around the dining area of the dorm, smiling as he took in their laughing faces. Even Izumo looked as if she was having a good time, standing with her arms crossed beside her friend Paku. Shima was trying to get another rise out of Bon and Konekomaru. Shura was drinking sake over it the corner, ranting about that baldly hippy that she detested so much.

Rin turned his attention back forward, seeing the smile on Yukio's face that eerily reminded him of his old man. He hastily patted Yukio on the back, before giving him a slight push in Shiemi's general direction. The blond Tamer was showing Nii to the last person to arrive to the small celebration.

Honestly, Rin had been surprised that Hiromi had been able to make the time to come and see him. Her junior year was even more hectic than the year prior. The past two years had been pretty crazy, but they had stuck around for each other. The weekends that she had spent with Kenta and the other guys ended up becoming devoted to spending time with him, whether it was to motivate him to finish that homework he had been putting off and struggling through, or even watching his back on a mission.

She had started studying at the cram school again too, resuming her training to become an Exorcist. Despite being the oldest in their class, Hiromi had managed to bond with everyone - _except_ for Izumo.

They were rivals, only working together in order to save their own asses. Hiromi understood that Izumo had it hard, but she couldn't stand her personality and her approach toward others. So they kept their interactions limited.

Shima still had the tendency to try and hit on the brunette, with Hiromi coolly shooting him down _every _single time. He was relentless. Honestly, it was staring to bug Rin, but he assumed it was because Hiromi had become one of his best friends in the time they had been friends.

"Shima, you touch my ass again and I swear I will shove my shoe where the sun don't shine!"

"You're falling off the righteous path again, Shima." Konekomaru scolded him, while Bon had the pink-haired flirt in a headlock.

Hiromi squeezed her way around Paku and Izumo, sticking her tongue out at the Tamer as she shot her a dirty look, before Hiromi hastily made her way over to Rin. He was taken aback by her latching onto him, being momentarily blinded by her wavy hair. She had grown it out over the years, it now falling passed her shoulder-blades. Her streak had been dyed purple and white, twisting together this time. Rin felt a strange wave of something hit him as he took in the purple and white plaid skirt she was wearing with a black button down blouse, the sleeves stopped at her elbows, and she wore a loose purple neck tie with it and tattered black leggings with a pair of flats.

It was the girliest outfit he had ever seen her in.

_She actually looks cute._

"There's my favorite little dude." Hiromi ruffled Rin's hair, before leaning up to press a chaste kiss to his cheek. "Congrats, hun. I knew you could do it."

Rin's heart decided to skip a beat in his chest. _What the hell? _Shaking it off, he gave her a typical grin and slung an arm around her shoulders, turning his face to shoot Shima a warning look. The monk quickly turned his fixation back on Pokebrow.

"Hey, Teach, do you think it'd be alright if I crashed here for the night? The trains stop running in about twenty minutes and I don't want to miss out on the fun." Hiromi then asked Yukio.

Yukio glanced over at Shura, who was slurring and hiccupping, before he adjusted his glasses as Shiemi stood closer to him. "I don't see why not. We can show you where you can stay tonight. Do you have classes tomorrow?"

"Nah, but I planned on going to see Dad, so I figured it'd be easier to get to the district he lives in from here." Hiromi winked at him. "Great party though. Congrats to everyone. So…if you don't mind, I'll be stealing the guest of honor. There's something I want to check out here."

Rin staggered a bit as Hiromi tugged him along behind her, giving a wink and a peace sign with her fingers toward the teacher-student pair before turning to pull him out of the room through the kitchen doors. Rin was surprised as Hiromi waited for the door to swing shut before she whirled on him, jabbing him in the chest and suddenly her eyes were sharp.

"I need you to come with me to my Dad's tomorrow."

Rin gulped slightly. "Uh…how come?"

She sighed heavily and brushed her fingers through her chocolate strands, brushing them behind her ear. Rin noticed she had added on to her piercings, a second stud in her lobe and two black studs in her cartilage. She bit down on her lower lip, looking a little worried.

"Oh…I get it. Your sister is in visiting, isn't she?"

"Yes! She called me and just talking on the phone made me want to pull her hair out." Hiromi groaned. "Seriously, I don't think I can handle seeing her alone. Dad doesn't intervene in our squabbles because he thinks it's healthy for us - but I swear if she runs her mouth at me again one more time about my attitude then I will be breaking her nose."

"Whoa, whoa, calm down, Hiromi." Rin said, his tone surprisingly soothing as he gripped her shoulders. "Inari is kind of stuck up but there's no need to break her nose…"

"She is just so… urgh!"

"Trust me, I know."

Rin chuckled as Hiromi actually stomped her foot. She could act like such a kid at times, especially whenever it involved her elder sister. It was sometimes hard to believe that she had just turned 21 in January, but then she'd turn around and make him feel like he was a school boy again with how adult she could be dealing with seriousness.

Still, the first time he had seen Hiromi cry had actually left a pain in his chest. It had been the first night Rin had taken Hiromi down to the hospital. Her father had been admitted and Hiromi had been terrified. She had already had a near death experience with her mother when she was in high school.

Rin had held her tightly, hating the sight of tears in her gray eyes. Yet then she had surprised him and held her head up high as she dealt with the doctors and coaxed her Dad into going through the tests. They were lucky that she did, because otherwise they wouldn't have realized that he needed to have surgery to keep one of his vital organs from failing.

She was really strong.

"Hey, Hiromi, c'mon. There's something I actually do wanna show ya, okay?"

Gray eyes blinked rapidly in surprise and bewilderment as Rin took her hand, pulling her out of the kitchen and into the corridor. She managed to catch a glimpse of the time on the clock, seeing that it was almost 11:00 pm. Her feet moved quickly, trying to match up with Rin's excited and long strides.

He led her up a staircase, catching a glimpse of his wide grin as he hurried up the steps two at a time. She felt her own smile forming across her own lips as they reached the final landing, with Rin shouldering open the door to the roof.

Her breath caught as they emerged on top of the roof, with Hiromi's eyes widening as she slowly moved forward to take in the scenery around them. The academy city was lit up, glowing like a beacon with a thousand lights that reminded her of fireflies. She turned and looked up at the sky, grinning wildly as she took in the stars shining brightly.

"This is amazing! I can't even see the stars from my dorm!"

Rin rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, I remembered that you like stargazing so I figured I could bring you up here the next time you stayed the night…if you ever would."

"Maki stopped mating like a rabbit in heat." Hiromi hastily said, holding up her hands. "I've been meaning to stay over."

"You said that like a year ago."

Hiromi sighed and rubbed her arm. "Sorry…"

"Nah, s'okay! Hey, so what constellation is that?"

Rin walked over to where she was gripping the railing and leaning forward, pressing her stomach against it as her eyes darted all across the sky. Hiromi inched a little closer, instinctively, due to how warm he was. She bit down on her lip thoughtfully.

"That's Orion."

"Who?"

Hiromi gave him a peeved look before she flicked him in the forehead. Whining, Rin rubbed the red spot and pouted a bit, before he reached over to play with her streak. Hiromi eased up immediately - cursing him half-heartedly inwardly as he did. She would never admit it to him, but she loved it whenever he played with her hair.

It was just something that was special between them. It made her feel cared for and Rin actually could be adorable - not in a way that reminded her of a kid brother. She did have a brother, though, but Rin and Arashi were nothing alike.

Arashi was a spoiled brat, always acting superior to everyone around him because he was smarter than most kids his age.

Rin was just a goofball that she liked to look out for and hang out with. He always managed to make her laugh. He knew all of her quirks and didn't judge her or tell her she needed to act a certain way. He accepted her, flaws and all.

_I never noticed how at ease I am with Rin until now._

Hiromi leaned slightly against him, feeling her leg brush against his jeans as she parted her lips to speak. Rin was attempting to braid her hair now. He was very fidgety, but if given something to do with his hands, he was able to pay attention better to lessons. It was a study method she herself had to endure when she was his age.

She still remembered how excited he looked when he saw his text book had gummy bears on the pages, a different flavor for each section. Once he got through a section and memorized it, he would get another gummy bear. It motivated him to work harder.

_Just like me._

"Orion was a mortal man that the goddess of the moon and hunt, Artemis, became fascinated with. They would go hunting together and spend time together. She eventually came to love Orion, and being a virginal goddess, she was to never know love or be touched by a man. So out of envy and spite, Artemis' twin brother Apollo challenged her one day, saying she wouldn't be able to hit a speck on the ocean. She accepted his challenge and shot her arrow at the speck - but a moment later, she realized her mistake. It had been Orion and he was dead. In his memory, she went to her father Zeus and begged for him to be placed among the stars, to forever remind her of her mistake and to honor him."

Rin was quiet for a minute. "That really sucks. Why would her brother do such a horrible thing?"

"He was possessive of his sister. He didn't want anyone to take away what he considered his. Apollo was an ass, flat out." Hiromi sighed but smiled. "So there Orion spends his eternity, looking over the world and the lovers within it."

"Lovers, huh? Sounds romantic." Rin said. "Man, must be nice to have a girlfriend."

"Still jealous of your brother and Shiemi?"

Rin nodded a bit. "I wish I had realized I liked her sooner. Maybe I could've been the cool guy to make her happy."

Hiromi felt a strange twinge in her chest. "Want my input?"

"Always!"

"I think you need to just stay the way you are."

"What's so great about me being the way I am now…?"

"Everything, Rin. You're down-to-earth, you're a great friend, and you would do anything to protect the people you care about. You don't need to try and act cool - it's all fake. Be realistic and just be yourself. I like you the way you are. If you were any different, we probably wouldn't get along…"

Rin frowned. "I don't like that idea…not being friends with you."

"Neither do I. I still wonder why you put up with my crazy ass."

"I wonder the same thing."

They fell into silence, with Rin pulling out his phone to check the email he had just gotten. It was from Yukio, saying he was escorting Shura back to her place along with Shiemi, and the others were leaving. Rin sent a quick reply and noticed the time a second later.

11:11 P.M.

"Hey, Hiromi."

"What is it?"

Rin hesitated before he reached over to tuck the braided streak behind her pierced ear. "I've been thinking about something you said. Remember when we went out to the amusement park?"

"That was a blast! How could I forget?"

"Well…remember how you asked me to be your roommate?"

"Yeah?"

"Think that maybe we could do that? Yukio's going to be moving out of the dorm since he graduated early…"

Hiromi chuckled and smiled. "I'd like that a lot. We can go looking tomorrow."

Rin grinned, pausing as he noticed how pretty her eyes actually looked in the starlight. The gray shade was bright, almost as brilliant as silver. A strange squirmy sensation filled his stomach before his cheeks warmed as he stared at her.

"Rin? Hello? Earth to Rin?"

She waved her hand in front of his face, before Rin jolted and quickly apologized, rubbing the back of his head. He felt slightly alarmed and confused. What the hell was wrong with him? The sensations he felt - they were strangely familiar.

Yet he didn't really understand them.

"You're so weird," Hiromi gave a small laugh before she gasped. "Holy shit! Rin, look!" She pointed forward, with his blue eyes taking in a bright streak of light across the sky. "A shooting star! Whoa! Let's make a wish!"

"Okay!"

Rin closed his eyes, clapping his hands together.

_I wish to keep staying with Hiromi like this._

He felt safe with her.

And lately he had been losing sleep as he thought about her.

"We should get to bed." Hiromi then piped up.

"Yeah, we should." Rin replied. "It's getting colder."

They turned and left the rooftop, heading back down to the dorm room. Rin sorted through his clothes and found a t-shirt of his and a pair of sweatpants, lending them to her. They both settled in for bed.

Rin glanced at the time, his tired eyes refusing to close as he thought over everything. It would be going on three years that they met soon. A lot had happened since that rainy day in the café. A lot had changed.

"I have to tell her." Rin declared, sitting up in bed.

"Tell me what?"

He jolted and crossed his arms, his face burning as he saw her leaning in the doorway. Hiromi rolled her eyes before crossing the room, forcing him to scoot over as she climbed into his bunk beside him.

"Tell me what, Rin."

He hesitated for a minute, before he lifted his tail from under the sheets and it draped across her lap. Blinking, Hiromi slowly touched it, stopping the moment Rin cringed and hissed. It was one of the most sensitive parts of his body, which was a huge disadvantage for him.

"You're a demon…" she whispered softly. "No…not a full one. There's a lot of human in you. You're a mix. Your body is in Assiah but your demonic powers are in Gehenna…" She paused for a moment, eyes locking on his. "Is that it?"

"…I'm the son of Satan."

He waited for her to curse him, damn him, run away, slap him…

Anything.

"Okay."

Rin reached over and poked her cheek.

"What?" Hiromi demanded.

"Hello? Why aren't you freaking out? I'm the freakin' spawn of _Satan_. You know, the asshole that the Exorcists want to get rid of? The guy I want to beat the shit out of - Bon too?"

"Because you're still the goofy, loveable dork that's like my best friend in the world and you haven't hurt me and never would? Wait - you catch on fire right? Are your hugs warm? Cause I like warm hugs."

Rin could simply stare at her.

"I demand warm hugs!" Hiromi then exclaimed, throwing her arms around him.

He gave an "oof!" as his back hit the bed, with Hiromi hugging him tightly. He was still in shock over her reaction, feeling a strange warmth filling him inside over her acceptance. After a few moments of pressing her cheek to his chest and listening to his heart beating, Hiromi spoke again.

"Rin, you're the most honest human I've ever had the decency of meeting…so please don't call yourself a demon. Just because he happened to sire you doesn't make him your father. Your father was the greatest Exorcist in this world…and you are just as great as he is…"

"H-Hiromi…?"

"Just shut up and go to sleep. We have to get up early to go hunt for an apartment."

Rin blushed deeply, nodding as he wrapped an arm around her and his fingers played with her wavy hair, waiting until her breathing deepened and she was fast asleep. The fact she had fallen asleep so easily next to him said a lot.

_She trusts me._

Knowing that she did made him feel as if he belonged in Assiah after all.

* * *

_A/N: And this is the final one-shot! Be on the look out for Rin and Hiromi's crazy love story, coming soon! Review please!_

-_Mistress of the Arts_


End file.
